Un rêve devenu réalité !
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: By Isadora - [Lui, le redoutable sang-pur devenait romantique]... [Il prenait soin de son compagnon veillant bien plus à son plaisir qu'au sien, le prenant dans celui de l'autre. ]


**Voici un Os qui m'a été offert pour mon anniversaire. J'ai eu bien entendu l'accord de l'auteur pour le publier.**

**J'ai pris plaisir à le lire, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour vous.**

.

.

.

**Un rêve devenu réalité !**

_By Isadora_

.

.

.

Draco était de très mauvaise humeur, certains diraient "comme d'habitude". Et il cherchait quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs. Aucun élève n'aurait aimé être la première personne qu'il allait croiser. D'ailleurs les Serpentard, en voyant sa tête, avaient tous agi selon le rituel et pris la fuite. Il se retrouvait donc dans la Salle Commune avec pour seule compagnie, ses pensées moroses.

Il avait encore fait des rêves sulfureux, le genre que fait tout ado de son âge sauf que lui pensait à un homme. Que diraient ses camarades s'ils savaient que le grand Draco Malfoy occupait ses nuits à s'imaginer avec un nabot à lunettes. Se croire dans le même lit qu'Harry était devenu coutumier. Tous les soirs, il s'endormait et rejoignait le Gryffondor dans ses draps. Tantôt ils étaient nus, tantôt habillés, mais le résultat était toujours le même.

Draco aimait enlever ses vêtements à Harry, tout en douceur et en retenu. Il s'allongeait doucement à côté de lui, posé sa tête sur son épaule et une main sur ses abdominaux. Il relevait légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser et en profitait pour relever son t-shirt et passait ses doigts dessous. Lui, le redoutable sang-pur devenait romantique, doux dans ses songes. Il prenait soin de son compagnon veillant bien plus à son plaisir qu'au sien, le prenant dans celui de l'autre.

Les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient d'abord tendres, puis de plus en plus passionnés. En même temps, ses mains parcouraient le corps musclé d'Harry. Quand les émotions prenaient le pas sur la réflexion, il lui enlevait son t-shirt et le sien suivait rapidement le même chemin. Sentir les formes de son corps épousées celles de son compagnon, leur peau collées, sa chaleur lui donnait des frissons. Ensuite, il laissait ses lèvres remplacer ses mains et descendait petit à petit. Il voyait Harry rougir sous la caresse, laisser échapper des petits gémissements. Il s'imaginait remonter le long de son corps pour l'embrasser langoureusement, tout en le caressant de ses mains. Il sentait durcir le sexe d'Harry entre ses doigts, mais il se représentait aussi le visage de son amant, déformé par le plaisir.

Le jeune homme se secoua la tête pour faire sortir toutes ces idées malsaines. Cela n'arriverait, de toute façon, pas dans la réalité, autant se faire une raison. Il sortit de la salle, encore plus énervé qu'avant, son sexe tendu à lui faire mal dans son boxer. Un premier année qui passait par là, fit les frais de son agacement, il le bouscula violemment. Seul dans les cachots, il était dans son univers.

Aussi quand il vit arriver Harry, seul, il prit la décision d'assumer ce qu'il ressentait. Au lieu de l'insulter, de le regarder plein de morgue, il s'approcha lentement. Le Rouge-et-Or le dévisagea méfiant. On voyait qu'il se demandait ce que lui voulait le Serpentard. Draco se pencha sur son camarade et lui vola un baiser. D'abord doux, puis de plus en plus sensuel. Surpris, Harry ne réagit pas. Le jeune Malfoy s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle. Il observa Harry qui était rouge de gêne. Il le trouva encore plus mignon et ne put s'empêcher de recommencer. Il en profita pour glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de son condisciple et apprécier ses abdominaux. Harry continuait de se laisser faire et commençait même à rendre les caresses. Draco n'eut que le temps de réaliser qu'il avait tort en pensant que ses rêves ne deviendraient pas réalité avant de perdre pied et de se laisser aller dans les bras de son amant...

* * *

**Voilà, je tenais à partager ce texte avec vous. Merci encore Isadora d'avoir illuminé ma journée d'anniversaire avec ce cadeau *-***

**A très bientôt. Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur FaceBook, sachez que je serais bientôt là avec la suite du «**_ Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait !_** » / « **_Destiny always knows what it does !** ». S**_**achez aussi que je participe aux **Fanfictions Harry Potter Award_ (plus d'informations dans mon profil)._

**Bisou**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**


End file.
